The present invention relates generally the field of biometric identification and authentication, and more particularly to a multimodal biometric system and method.
Biometric matching has problems with accuracy. Biometrics are used to gain access to controlled areas and for other authentication purposes. There are different types of biometric readers that measure some different unique characteristic of a user. There are different algorithms to analyze the measured characteristic and match it. Each type of reader and algorithm has problems with accuracy.
Counter terrorism measures are often premised on authenticating a person's identity. There are biometric face scanners and entry point biometric readers to identify those who may wish to perform terrorist acts before they can complete their plan. False positives or negatives of biometric systems can cause serious problems. Where a false positive occurs, someone might be flagged as a terrorist who is not. A false negative could result in failure to identify a terrorist.